


nothing common about us

by jamesrhodes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, MIT Era, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesrhodes/pseuds/jamesrhodes
Summary: Rhodey and Tony share a tender moment.





	nothing common about us

He got the call about three hours ago. Tony asking him to come party because he missed his platypus too much and he should be there cause he was missing on all the fun- and Rhodey could hear his pout on the other side of the line so really, he didn't have much of a choice. 

It shouldn't have been a surprise that when he arrived at the party said best friend was on the top of a table, singing at the top of his lungs with... a glittery wedding dress. Rhodey had made his way towards the other boy with a soft smile on his face, a laugh ready to burst through him at the sight. Tony had screamed his name and jumped in his arms, circling them around his neck before leading him more into the party. 

So basically that's how James Rhodes ended up carrying a very drunk, sleeping Tony Stark out of his car bridal style at the end of the night. He had no idea what time it was but everything seemed so quiet after leaving the party and he felt so peaceful right now that he couldn't help but feel like he was sharing a very intimate moment with the boy in his arms.

He managed to get them halfway through the living room before Tony woke up, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“I love when you're romantic like this, Rhodeybear.”

And this right here was just one of the many things Rhodey loved about Tony- because of course he was flirty and charming, that was how he presented himself to the world and most of the time that’s all they ever got from him, but if you took the time to actually get to know Tony Stark, you would be able to tell when he was being sincere about it.

It usually happened when he got drunk, the alcohol making him more loose, causing him to become more physical, more honest about the nature of their relationship. Rhodey absolutely loved these little moments.

He smiled and squeezed Tony's waist to let him know he heard him.

Planning on getting the other boy as comfortable as possible for when the hangover hit, he slowly laid him out on the bed when they arrived at Tony’s room. He started by removing his shoes, noticing that Tony seemed more awake now, aware of his surroundings even though his eyes were closed.

“C'mon Tones, I need you to help me out a little bit.”

Taking Tony's hands in his, he pushed the boy up so he could proceed to remove his dress, Rhodey getting up and going around him to properly unzip it. As it opened before his hands, exposing Tony's skin, he laid a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“You're a lot sometimes, do you know that?” Rhodey said fondly, a quiet smile on his lips.

As he sat in front of Tony again he was met with an intense gaze. “Yes, I know that.” The answer so quiet Rhodey wondered if he was imagining it.

“C'mon now,” He said softly nonetheless. “Get up just one more time so you can get comfortable and then you can go to sleep.”

“I don't know why you're so good to me.” Tony said as he stood up, his eyes on the floor.

Rhodey didn’t try to catch his eye, instead focusing on getting him out of his clothes. Firstly taking Tony's left arm out of it, then the right, pushing the fabric down his waist and legs. Then holding his hand so he could get his feet out of it. Finally, he leaned down so he could get the dress off the floor. 

It wasn't until Tony was in nothing but his underwear that Rhodey took his face in both of his hands, making sure Tony was looking at him, that he spoke.

“Because Tony, you are an amazing person and you deserve to be taken care of, no matter how much you think you don't. You are worthy of all of this, I promise." He smiled tightly. "Now go to bed, c'mon.”

Tony’s eyes were wide but he nodded, turning back to his bed and going under the covers.

“Rhodey?” He called as his best friend tucked him properly into bed.

“Hmm?” Rhodey answered absently, looking up.

“Could you... would you stay? For the night, I mean. If you'd like- agreed to it, that is.” He finished, clearing his throat.

“If we're sleeping... sure.”

Tony smiled shyly.

“Yes, sure.”

Tony moved aside so he could make room for him, his eyes never leaving Rhodey as he undressed. And he could see so many unspoken things in that gaze- fascination, love, admiration… definitely fear. Tony looked so vulnerable, so incredulous that a moment like this could be happening to him that it broke Rhodey’s heart a little bit.

Quietly he made his way to the bed, turning himself towards Tony, who was examining his face with a frown. He looked choked up, as if he had a lot to say but no way of putting it into words. Rhodey took his hand and entwined their fingers, kissing it. Then proceeded to turn Tony around so his back was pressed against Rhodey's chest.

“It's okay. I know.” He heard Tony let out a breath. “I know, Tones.” Rhodey closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the back of the Tony’s head. “Tomorrow. I promise.”

Tony closed his eyes and swallowed, nodding. “Okay.” His voice just a quiet whisper.

The thought of his best friend loving Tony in the same way he loved him seemed so unreal and scary, he felt like crying. But just like everything else when it came to Rhodey, his presence was so sure and clear as he pulled Tony’s body closer to his that he knew that there was nowhere else he would rather be. He was safe- they were safe.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep but when he did, it was to the thought that he did love James Rhodes and it didn't matter in what way, he was loved back.


End file.
